MAS ALLÁ DE UN AMISTAD
by AdeleK01
Summary: Oscar y Andre, dos muchachos unidos por un lazo va mas allá de una simple amistad...


**NOTA: **

**NOTA: **

(-) – Diálogos entre personajes

"Comillas" – Pensamientos

_(Letra Cursiva)_ – Recuerdos

(. . . .) – Cambios de Escena

**CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA **

En el jardín de una bella mansión, ubicada en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Paris, dos niños de 12 y 13 años jugaban alegremente alrededor de una bella pileta. Ambos disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones de verano, las cuales habían comenzado hacia un par de semanas. Estaban felices de haber culminado su primer año de secundaria con notas sobresalientes, y aunque uno de ellos había tenido ciertos problemas de conducta, al final todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaban.

- Hey André, te propongo algo – decía un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azul intenso mientras chapoteaba en el agua de la pileta.

- Dime que quieres Oscar – el otro niño, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, respondía mientras salpicaba con agua a su compañero de juegos.

- Que te parece una carrera hasta aquel árbol – dijo el niño rubio señalando un viejo roble ubicado en la parte más alejada del jardín – el primero que llegue y suba hasta su copa se comerá el postre del perdedor.

- Mmm, esta bi… - André no pudo terminar de hablar porque su compañero ya había emprendido la carrera – ¡Oscar eso es trampa, espérame! – dijo al tiempo que empezaba a correr en dirección del árbol.

- Yo te propuse una carrera, no que te esperaría – dijo Oscar entre risas.

Ambos niños corrían con todas sus fuerzas. Oscar le había sacado una gran ventaja a André, y no solo por haber corrido antes, sino porque era mucho más rápido que él. Una vez que llego al viejo roble trepo ágilmente por sus ramas, llegando a lo más alto de este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En tanto André llegaba sumamente cansado al pie del árbol pero no intento escalarlo puesto que era bastante obvio que había perdido.

- Eso no es justo Oscar, tu saliste antes de tiempo – André hablaba agitado mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del roble.

- No seas un "nenita" André. Acepta que te gane como siempre y que ahora me comeré tu postre.

- La única "nenita tramposa" aquí eres tú – André respondió notoriamente molesto y cruzando los brazos.

En ese momento Oscar bajo silenciosamente del árbol y sin que su amigo se percatara se abalanzo sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo y sujetando del cuello de su camisa.

- Repíteme lo que has dicho – los ojos de Oscar casi se salían de sus cuencas producto de la rabia que sentía cada vez que le llamaban "nenita".

- Espera Oscar no te enojes, era solo una broma – respondió André mientras levantaba las manos tratando de calmar a su amigo – Está bien, acepto que perdí, y para compensarte no solo te comerás mi postre de hoy sino también los de toda la semana.

El pequeño rubio soltó a su amigo, y ya más tranquilo se sentó en la hierba apoyando su espalda en el árbol.

- Esta bien André, te perdono. Pero la próxima vez que te atrevas a llamarme "nenita" ni siquiera la nana te reconocerá después de la golpiza que te dé.

- Como siempre tú y tus soluciones diplomáticas, Oscar – André se levantó y se sentó a lado de su amigo – Por eso siempre te ganabas problemas en la escuela.

- Aggg, no hablemos de la escuela, recuerda que estamos de vacaciones.

- Cierto – André ni bien termino de hablar dio un largo suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeño "nerd"?, no me digas que extrañas los libros y las tareas – dijo Oscar de forma irónica.

- No es eso. Es solo que tengo la sensación de que después de las vacaciones las cosas ya no serán iguales.

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? No entiendo en que tendrían que cambiar las cosas. Seguiremos en la misma escuela y con nuestros compañeros de siempre.

- Tal vez tengas razón Oscar – el semblante de André reflejaba melancolía – pero que pasaría si tu padre decide que debemos de cambiar de escuela, recuerda que no sería la primera vez que lo hace.

- Mmm, no creo que mi padre haga eso, pero aunque lo hiciera no tienes por qué preocuparte André – Oscar golpeo con su puño el brazo de su amigo – Mientras estemos juntos todo saldrá bien – nuevamente golpeo a André pero esta vez lo hizo caer de lado.

- Con que esas tenemos – André se levantó y tumbo con un empujón a Oscar.

En ese momento ambos niños comenzaron a darse de golpes en la hierba. Esa era la forma que siempre habían tenido de jugar, de desfogarse, de comunicarse. Justo cuando estaban en lo mejor de su juego unos gritos los hicieron levantarse de donde estaban y correr en dirección a la casa.

- ¡Oscar! ¡André! ¡¿Dónde se han metido?! ¡Vengan de una vez! – la vieja nana de la mansión llamaba insistentemente.

Ambos niños llegaron corriendo donde la anciana, quien en cuanto los vio comenzó a reprenderlos.

- ¡Dios mío! Pero donde se han metido niños, están hechos un desastre, todos mojados y sucios.

- Estuvimos jugando un rato en la pileta, no te molestes nana – Oscar respondía calmado hasta que de pronto la anciana se le acerco y comenzó a sacudirlo bruscamente – No tan fuerte nana, que sucede, ¿por qué me tratas así?.

- Tu padre acaba de llegar de viaje – la nana seguía sacudiendo con fuerza – y te está esperando en su despacho. Quiere hablar contigo de algo importante.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Pero por qué no nos avisó que llegaría?

- Yo no sé porque no nos avisó. Lo único que me dijo cuando llego es que quería hablar contigo inmediatamente.

- Seguro se enteró de la golpiza que le diste al niño Rimbaud el otro día, según tú por ser un mocoso engreído – dijo André burlonamente y estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada pero se contuvo al ver la mirada asesina que Oscar le lanzaba.

- Ya está – la nana termino de acomodar a Oscar – ahora ve de una vez antes que tu padre se moleste.

- Esta bien nana, ya voy – Oscar empezó a avanzar desganado al tiempo que le hacía una señal a André para que lo siguiera.

André apenas dio unos pasos para seguirlo cuando de pronto la nana lo detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa abuela?, ¿por qué no me dejas ir con Oscar?, yo también quiero saludar al señor Jarjayes – dijo el niño algo molesto.

- El señor me ha dicho que quiere hablar con Oscar a solas. Lo que tiene que decirle es algo complicado, por así decirlo.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que decirle el señor a Oscar y que yo no puedo escuchar?

- Ven hijo, vamos a la cocina y ahí te explicare con tranquilidad lo que sucede.

.

.

.

.

Oscar finalmente había llegado hasta la puerta del despacho de su padre. Se giró para ver si André lo había seguido, y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo. Quiso ir a buscarlo pero decidió no perder más el tiempo, por lo que toco con fuerza la puerta.

- Adelante – una voz gruesa dio la autorización para que Oscar ingresara. Una vez adentro el niño cerro despacio la puerta y se acercó al escritorio en donde estaba sentado su padre, un hombre de unos 48 años, cabellos castaño oscuro e intensos ojos azules como los de su hijo.

- Bu…Buenas tardes padre – Oscar hablaba notoriamente nervioso al recordar lo que André le había dicho antes de que entrara a la casa – Me alegra ver que has llegado con bien de tu viaje.

- Buenas tardes hijo, ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien padre. André y yo terminamos el año con excelentes calificaciones, y hace un par de semanas comenzamos las vacaciones de verano.

- Que bueno hijo, me alegra saberlo. Debo decirte que lamento mucho no haber podido estar presente en tu ceremonia de clausura, pero tú sabes que muchas veces el trabajo no me permite...

- No te preocupes padre – la voz de Oscar ahora tenía un cierto tono de reclamo – La nana fue a nuestra ceremonia de clausura, como siempre.

- Ya veo – el Sr. Jarjayes noto el reclamo de su hijo pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

- La nana me dijo que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante.

- Es cierto hijo, es algo que sé que te alegrara.

- De que se trata padre.

- Pues veras, lo he estado meditando mucho y creo que ha llegado la hora de que estudies en lugar más acorde con tu condición.

- No…no entiendo a qué te refieres padre – Oscar hablaba confundido.

- Me refiero a que cuando terminen las vacaciones comenzaras a estudiar en el liceo "Louis Le Grand". Como sabrás es la escuela con mayor prestigio de Francia y a la que solo asisten los hijos de las personas más importantes del país. Tu ingreso ya ha sido aceptado sin mayores contratiempos.

- Pe…pero padre, yo soy muy feliz en mi escuela, además André…

- Yo sé que lo eres y que André es tu mejor amigo, pero recuerda también que eres mi único hijo y que más adelante te harás cargo de todos los negocios de la familia, es por ello que debes empezar a prepararte, y eso no solo se refiere a obtener buenas notas sino también tiene que ver con codearse con lo mejor de la sociedad francesa. Los niños y niñas con quienes estudiaras serán los futuros líderes del país, por lo que más adelante se convertirán en tus mayores socios estratégicos.

- Pe… – Oscar quiso decir que detestaba que tomaran decisiones por él, sin siquiera comunicárselo, pero no pudo porque su padre nuevamente empezó a hablar.

- Me he propuesto convertirte en un digno heredero del apellido Jarjayes y por ello he decidido también dejar los viajes y asentarme definitivamente en Paris. De ahora en adelante me encargare personalmente de tu educación. ¿No te parece una excelente noticia hijo?

- No – la mirada de Oscar se fijaba en la de su sorprendido padre.

- ¡¿Qué sucede Oscar?! No entiendo porque respondes de esa forma – la exaltación en la voz del Sr. Jarjayes empezaba a evidenciarse.

- Lo que sucede es que a mí no me interesa relacionarme con un grupo de mocosos engreídos y no pienso ir a ese liceo de cuarta – Oscar le respondió con rabia a su padre.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?! – El padre de Oscar se levantó de su asiento y golpeo con los puños el escritorio.

- Que ese liceo y sus "distinguidos alumnos" pueden irse al mismísimo infierno, si así tú lo prefieres padre – dijo mientras lo miraba desafiante.

.

.

.

.

En tanto en la cocina de la mansión la nana de la casa conversaba con su nieto:

- El Señor Jarjayes me ha dicho que Oscar comenzara a estudiar en el Liceo "Louis Le Grand" cuando terminen las vacaciones.

- ¿El liceo "Louis Le Grand"? – André comenzó a hablar emocionado – Esa es una excelente noticia abuela. Es el liceo más importante de Francia y a donde va lo más exclusivo del país, incluso tienen alumnos de intercambio de las mejores escuelas de Europa y Estados Unidos. Me alegra mucho saber estudiaremos en un lugar tan importante.

- André, mi pequeño – la anciana comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su nieto – el señor solo me ha hablado de Oscar.

- ¿A qué te refieres abuela? – la alegría en el rostro del niño se convirtió en desconcierto – ¿Es que acaso yo no…? Pero jamás me he separado de Oscar.

- No lo sé con seguridad mi niño, pero suceda lo que suceda, debemos estar agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros el Sr. Jarjayes. Desde que llegaste a esta casa te ha tratado como si fueras su hijo, te ha dado una habitación junto a la de él y la de Oscar, además ha pagado tus estudios en una de las mejores escuelas privadas de Paris, sin contar todos los regalos que te hace y los viajes a los que te lleva.

- Tienes razón abuela – respondió con tristeza. La abuela al ver la expresión de su nieto decidió proponerle algo.

- Que te parece si para que te animes un poco te sirvo una enorme copa de helado de chocolate antes de la cena.

- ¡Sí! – al niño se le ilumino el rostro – pero dámela antes que Oscar regrese porque si no me la quitara.

- ¿Y porque tendría que quitártela?

- Pues veras, perdí una… – André estaba a punto de empezar a contarle a su abuela sobre cómo había perdido sus postres de una semana con Oscar, cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido por gritos y golpes que venían del despacho del señor de la casa.

André y su abuela salieron corriendo a ver qué es lo que sucedía, y se encontraron con una escena terrible. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta y el Sr. Jarjayes estaba unos pasos afuera sosteniendo del cuello de la camisa a su hijo. Luego de soltarlo dio una certera bofetada en el rostro del niño, lo que hizo que este cayera al pesadamente suelo.

- ¡Chiquillo insolente, como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma! – el hombre gritaba airadamente a su hijo, quien se limpiaba con una mano el hilillo de sangre que caía de su labio.

- ¡No pienso ir a ese liceo, aunque me mates a golpes, no lo hare! – Oscar miraba fijamente el rostro enfurecido de su padre.

Rene de Jarjayes se acercó a donde estaba Oscar y estaba a punto de darle otra bofetada por su insolencia, pero André, con un movimiento rápido, se interpuso entre padre e hijo, evitando de esta forma que el niño recibiera otro golpe. El Sr. Jarjayes, al ver a quien estaba a punto de golpear, apretó fuertemente la mano que tenía levantada y se contuvo.

- Señor, por favor, no golpee más a Oscar, se lo suplico – André hablaba mientras se agachaba para ayudar a su amigo.

- Esta bien André, lo hare solo porque tú me lo pides – el Sr. Jarjayes dio la espalda en ese momento a los niños – pero llévate a este insolente lejos de mi vista. No quiero verlo por lo que resta del día – después de ello entro en su despacho y tiro violentamente la puerta.

La vieja nana que había visto todo se acercó al pequeño para tratar de consolarlo. Le acaricio tiernamente el rostro y en ese momento de los ojos de Oscar unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer.

- Oscar, ya no llores – André, quien también estaba a su lado, trato de limpiarle las lágrimas.

- Suéltame, no quiero que me toques – Oscar quito la mano de su amigo con brusquedad.

- ¿Pero por qué me hablas así? Yo no te he hecho nada.

- No quiero que me toques – el pequeño rubio se paró y miro con rabia a André – a veces más parece que tu fueras su hijo y yo no – luego de decir eso salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

- ¡Oscar, espera, eso no es cierto! – André trato de seguir a su amigo pero su abuela lo detuvo.

- Deja las cosas así pequeño, necesita estar a solas un momento – dijo la nana refiriéndose a Oscar.

- Pero abuela yo solo quise ayudar, no tuve la intensión de hacerlo sentir mal.

- Yo lo sé querido, pero debes comprender que la vida de Oscar no es fácil y tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

- Si abuela – André respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Ya no te preocupes, veras que para mañana las cosas estarán más tranquilas. Ahora ve a tu habitación a asearte y después baja para cenar.

- Esta bien – André subió cabizbajo las gradas que llevaban a la segunda planta de la mansión. Su habitación estaba ubicada justo al frente de la de Oscar, por lo que se acercó a esta con la intensión de tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír el intenso llanto que ahogaba a su amigo. Después de ello se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró allí lo que restaba de la tarde.

Mientras tanto la nana se dirigió a la cocina para ultimar los detalles de la cena de ese día. Una vez que termino, la anciana se puso a meditar sobre lo sucedido aquella tarde, y supo que había llegado finalmente la hora de enfrentarse al señor de la casa. Aunque no sabía cómo saldrían las cosas, debía intentarlo de todas formas si quería evitar que una tormenta se desatara sobre la mansión.

.

.

.

.

En su despacho, el Sr. Jarjayes trataba de centrar sus pensamientos en ordenar algunos documentos, pero le era imposible concentrarse. A cada momento regresaba a su mente el rostro enfurecido de su hijo y las palabras llenas de ira con las que le había respondido. Él sabía muy bien que el carácter de su hijo era complicado, tanto en la escuela como en la casa, pero jamás imagino que el muchacho sería capaz de enfrentársele en esa forma. De pronto sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un leve toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – respondió fingiendo serenidad.

- Buenas noches, señor – dijo la nana después de cerrar la puerta – venía a comunicarle que la cena ya está servida en el comedor.

- Gracias nana, pero en esta ocasión prefiero comer aquí.

- En ese caso dispondré que alguna de las sirvientas se encargue de traerle sus alimentos. Con su permiso, señor – la nana estaba a punto de retirarse del despacho cuando de pronto Rene de Jarjayes le volvió a hablar.

- Dime nana, ¿mi hijo ha bajado al comedor?

- No señor. Oscar me ha dicho que no desea nada y que permanecerá en su habitación hasta mañana.

- Entiendo. En ese caso puede retirarse nana, era todo lo que quería saber – dijo el hombre al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en unas hojas dispuestas en su escritorio.

La anciana se dispuso a salir pero algo la detuvo. Tenía que hablar sobre Oscar con el Sr. Jarjayes y ese era el momento más adecuado, puesto que no había nadie más con ellos en el despacho.

- Sr. Jarjayes, si me lo permite, quisiera hablar con usted de algo que me tiene muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede nana? ¿Acaso está enferma o se trata de André? Dígamelo sin temor, usted sabe que la ayudare en todo lo que pueda – dijo fijando nuevamente su mirada en la anciana.

- No señor, no se trata de nada sobre mi o sobre mi nieto. De lo que le quiero hablar es de Oscar – la nana hablaba nerviosa.

- Acaso ese chiquillo insolente le ha faltado el respeto, si es así lo castigare inmediatamente – Jarjayes se paró de su lugar y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta de su despacho cuando la nana lo detuvo.

- No, no señor. Oscar jamás me ha faltado el respeto, es más, siempre me ha tratado con mucho cariño – la nana respiro profundo antes de continuar – de lo que quería hablarle era de lo sucedido hoy en la tarde.

- Era eso – dijo más calmado el Sr. Jarjayes – Siento mucho que haya tenido que presenciar ese desagradable espectáculo pero esta vez Oscar me saco de mis casillas. Creo con el paso del tiempo su conducta va empeorando.

- Pero señor, usted debe comprender que la vida de Oscar es complicada, y aunque muchas veces es algo obstinada, en el fondo de su corazón es una ni… – la nana dudo un momento en hablar – es una niña dulce y adorable, que solo quiere un poco de la atención de su padre.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que ha dicho nana? – Rene de Jarjayes hablo molesto – yo no tengo ninguna hija. Oscar es un niño ante todos.

- Pero usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto – la nana no se amedrento ante su patrón – Oscar es una niña y tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán. Ella tiene una vida complicada al tratar de ocultar ante los demás lo que realmente es. Su carácter se ha vuelto agresivo y siempre está a la defensiva, y eso ya le ha traído muchos problemas.

- No entiendo a qué viene todo esto ahora – el Sr. Jarjayes estaba sorprendido de la forma en que la anciana le hablaba – usted sabe que todo lo que he hecho es por amor a mi hijo, y mi único objetivo ha sido protegerlo.

- Se cuánto ama a Oscar, señor, pero no me parece justo que la condene a llevar una vida que no le corresponde a causa de los errores que otros cometieron.

El Sr. Jarjayes en ese momento se quedó callado al no saber que responder, por lo que la nana continuó hablando.

- Señor, le suplico que perdone la conducta de hoy de Oscar, pero comprenda que para ella debe ser muy difícil saber que tendrá que dejar su escuela y sus amigos.

- ¿Perdonarlo? No nana, no puedo acceder a su pedido. Si esta vez dejo pasar su insolencia jamás se corregirá. Es tan testarudo…

- En eso se parece a usted señor – la nana lo miro fijamente – Pues aunque físicamente sea la copia exacta de su madre, en lo que respecta a su carácter es idéntica a su padre. Igual de testaruda y obstinada.

- Esta bien nana, olvidare lo sucedido hoy en el tarde y no lo castigare – respondió resignado, pues sabía que intentar discutir con la nana solo era una pérdida de tiempo – pero recuerde que todo lo que hago es por el bien de mi hijo, solo por él.

- Muchas gracias señor – la nana hizo una venia de agradecimiento – Ahora debo retirarme para disponer que le traigan sus alimentos aquí.

- Una cosa más nana.

- Dígame señor.

- Recuerde que nadie más fuera de la casa debe saber que Oscar es en realidad una niña. Tal vez tenga razón en lo referido a que tarde o temprano todos sabrán la verdad, pero por el momento será mejor que las cosas sigan así, y usted deberá seguir tratándolo como a un niño.

- Como usted diga. Nadie fuera de la casa lo sabrá, sin embargo permítame recordarle que yo jamás he tratado a Oscar como un niño – el Sr. Jarjayes la miro asombrado y quiso decir algo pero la anciana no se lo permitió - Con su permiso señor.

Después de aquello la nana se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina donde, en ordeno a una de las sirvientas llevar la cena del patrón a su despacho.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Oscar y André estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor esperando a que les sirvieran el desayuno. Ninguno de los dos emitía algún sonido, era como si estuvieran ignorando la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Oscar comenzó a hablar.

- Veo que esta mañana el señor de la casa no se va a dignar a desayunar con nosotros, ¿no es así André?

- ¿Te refieres acaso a tu padre, Oscar?

- ¿Mi padre? No, en realidad me refería al tuyo.

- Creo que aun sigues molesto por lo que sucedió ayer, sin embargo te recuerdo que yo solo quise ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme? Si como no, André. Lo que tú que querías en realidad era quedar bien con ese señor – Oscar miraba con rabia a André – y si así lo quieres, te regalo el apellido Jarjayes y toda la parafernalia que eso conlleva y después te puedes ir directamente a…

Oscar hubiera continuado hablando si no fuera porque se dio cuenta que desde la puerta del comedor su padre la observaba con ojos llenos de furia. Supo en ese momento que él había escuchado toda la conversación con André y que el castigo que recibiría sería terrible, por lo que opto por salir corriendo por la puerta que comunicaba el comedor con la cocina, y una vez allí salió disparada rumbo al jardín de la mansión.

André sorprendido ante la reacción de Oscar quiso seguirla para saber por qué lo había hecho, pero la voz de su protector lo detuvo.

- Déjalo André, ya se le pasara el berrinche.

- Bu…buenos días, señor – en ese instante supo porque su amiga había salido corriendo del comedor.

- Buenos días André – respondió sereno.

- Le diré a mi abuela que le traiga el desayuno – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

- No André, no te preocupes. Solo vine a decirte que quiero que vayas a mi despacho después de que termines de desayunar, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

- Si…sí señor, ahí estaré – respondió nerviosamente.

Después de aquella respuesta, el Sr. Jarjayes dejo solo al niño en el comedor.

.

.

.

.

André apenas pudo probar bocado durante el desayuno pues estaba muy preocupado por lo que el Sr. Jarjayes tenía que decirle. Termino como pudo el vaso de leche que su abuela le había dejado y después se dirigió al despacho del señor de la casa.

- Pasa André, te estaba esperando – Rene de Jarjayes reconoció de quien se trataba por la forma en que el niño tocaba la puerta.

André entro en el despacho y cerró la puerta, luego de ello se acercó al enorme escritorio ubicado justo al frente, y una vez allí comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.

- Se…señor que es lo que desea hablar conmigo, es que acaso he hecho algo malo – lo decía con temor al recordar que ayer se había interpuesto entre padre e hijo.

- No te asustes André – dijo al tiempo que le hacía una señal para que sentara – no es de ti de lo que quiero hablar, sino de Oscar. Necesito que me ayudes con él.

- ¿Yo, señor? ¿Pero en que podría ayudarlo?

- Pues veras, Oscar ha sido aceptado como alumno en el liceo "Louis Le Grand", que como sabrás es el más importante de toda Francia. Sin embargo, como ayer te abras podido dar cuenta, mi hijo se ha cerrado en la idea de no ir. Tal vez si se tratara de una situación diferente cumpliría su capricho y lo dejaría continuar en su escuela, pero esta es una oportunidad que no debe dejar pasar ya que le ayudara mucho en su formación como futuro heredero de los negocios de la familia Jarjayes. Es por ello que necesito de tu ayuda André.

- Aun no comprendo en que podría ayudarlo yo, señor – André miraba con desconfianza a su protector.

- En ese caso iré directamente al grano – respiro profundamente – Aunque yo como su padre podría obligarlo a ir al liceo, considero que hacer eso solo sería contraproducente. Sé que tú eres la única persona a la que escucha y en la que confía, y es por ello que necesito que tú convenzas a Oscar de que asista sin oposición.

- Pe…pero señor, usted mismo ha visto que él está molesto conmigo y lo más seguro es en esta ocasión ni siquiera me escuche.

- Está molesto, es cierto, pero se le pasara pronto y es por eso que quiero que hables con él. Tú eres mi única esperanza en lo que respecta a Oscar, y por ello te suplico que me ayudes.

- Yo… – André quiso negarse pero el rostro acongojado de su protector terminó por convencerlo – yo tratare de hacer lo que pueda, señor – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Te lo agradezco André – el Sr. Jarjayes estrecho fuertemente la mano del niño – sabía que podía contar contigo. Si logras convencerlo yo sabré recompensarte.

André se limitó a asentir con la cabeza puesto que no podía hablar porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Detestaba ser precisamente él quien tuviera que convencer a Oscar de que acepte ir a otra escuela, lo que en consecuencia produciría que se separe del que hasta ahora era su mejor amigo, sin embargo tampoco podía negarse al pedido del hombre que le dio un hogar cuando había quedado solo en este mundo. En ese instante sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

- Puedes retirarte André – el Sr. Jarjayes ahora centro su atención en unos documentos dispuestos en su escritorio pero de pronto recordó algo – Por cierto, me olvidaba, en tu habitación he dejado algunos regalos que traje de mi último viaje.

- Gracias señor, me retiro entonces. Con su permiso – André salió del despacho y se retiró a su habitación, pero contrario a lo que sucedía en otras ocasiones, no se dirigió a ver sus regalos, sino que fue directamente a tumbarse en su cama. Una vez allí, comenzó a pensar. Necesitaba meditar acerca de lo que debía hacer. ¿Acaso debía convencer a su mejor amigo de ir a ese liceo, o debía dejar las cosas así, y romper de esa forma la promesa hecha a su protector?

.

.

.

.

Mientras en Paris el sol ya estaba por caer, en la mansión Jarjayes la vieja nana estaba al borde de la histeria. Desde la hora del desayuno nadie había visto a la niña Oscar por ningún sitio, y todos temían que algo malo le hubiera podido suceder. Gracias a Dios el Sr. Jarjayes había salido desde temprano y aún no había regresado.

- ¡Dios mío, pero donde se ha metido esta niña! – la nana caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina – ¡Si le sucede algo a esa criatura jamás me lo perdonaría!

En ese momento André entro al lugar. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día en su habitación, por lo que no estaba enterado de lo que sucedía en el resto de la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa abuela? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? – dijo al ver a la nana hablando entre dientes.

- Pero donde te has metido muchacho, siempre te me desapareces cuando más te necesito.

- Estuve en mi habitación desde temprano, pero dime que pasa, porque caminas de un lado a otro.

- Lo que pasa es que Oscar no aparece por ningún lado. Nadie la ha visto desde el desayuno.

- ¿Cómo que Oscar no aparece? – André estuvo a punto de ponerse histérico también pero en ese momento recordó algo – Aunque tal vez… – dijo algo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dices André?, no te entiendo.

- Nada abuela, pero no ya te preocupes yo te traeré a Oscar – André empezó a caminar rápidamente rumbo al jardín – creo que se dónde se ha metido.

- André espera, yo también voy cont… – la nana no pudo siquiera terminar de hablar porque su nieto ya había salido de la cocina.

.

.

.

.

La mansión Jarjayes era lo suficientemente grande para albergar en su interior no solo una gran casa principal y amplios jardines, sino también un viejo establo, que aunque estaba en desuso, servía en muchas ocasiones como almacén de cosas viejas. A ese lugar, olvidado por muchos, es a donde ahora se dirigía André. En muchas ocasiones, cuando él necesitaba pensar y estar solo, iba a ese lugar, por lo que suponía que también Oscar había tenido la misma idea.

Una vez que llego allí, abrió la puerta y entro con cuidado. A penas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto sintió unos sollozos que venían de alguno de los rincones de viejo establo.

- ¿Oscar? – André pregunto esperando a que esta le respondiera y de esta forma ubicarla, pero nadie hablo – sé que estas aquí, ¿estas llorando, verdad?

- No, yo nunca lloro – Oscar hablo tratando de fingir serenidad.

- Entonces sal de donde estas y regresemos a la casa que mi abuela está muy preocupada por ti.

- No quiero ir, no aun.

- Vamos Oscar, hazme caso – André hablaba a la nada pues aún no había logrado ubicar a su amiga – será mejor que entremos a la casa de una vez. Tu padre debe estar por regresar y él aún no sabe que desapareciste. Por favor ya no te ganes más problemas – en ese instante sintió que alguien se le abalanzo encima y lo abrazo por la cintura.

- Perdóname André – Oscar apretó su rostro contra el pecho de su amigo mientras lloraba – yo sé que solo tratabas de ayudarme. Solo tú y la nana me quieren.

- Eso no es cierto Oscar – André también la abrazo y empezó a acariciar su espalda para consolarla – tu padre también te quiere, a su manera, pero te quiere.

- No André, eso no es cierto. Si él realmente me quisiera no me enviaría a un lugar donde no conozco a nadie. No me separaría de ti, que eres mi único amigo.

André se dio cuenta en ese instante que tratar de convencerla de ir al liceo solo la lastimaría más, y fue por ello que decidió hablarle con el corazón.

- Ven Oscar, sentémonos para hablar mejor.

En ese momento Oscar soltó a André, quien de la mano la llevo a un extremo del establo donde podían sentarse.

- Dime Oscar porque realmente no quieres ir a ese liceo, ¿Por qué no conoces a nadie o simplemente porque no te gusto que tu padre tomara la decisión sin consultártelo?

- Yo… – ella no supo responder, por lo que André continuo hablando.

- Sabes que es lo que creo – dijo dando un gran suspiro – creo que lo que te molesta es que no te consultaran que era lo que tu querías, sin embargo te recuerdo que tu padre solo lo hizo porque quiere darte una mejor educación. Lo hizo porque tú eres muy importante para él.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir André? ¿Qué debo aceptar ir a ese lugar sin oposición? – Oscar lo miro frunciendo el ceño – Seguro mi padre te pidió que hablaras conmigo para convencerme, ¿no es cierto?.

- No te voy a mentir Oscar. Efectivamente tu padre me pidió eso pe…

- Entonces si es a lo que has venido, vete de una vez y déjame solo. No pienso ir a ese lugar y esa es mi última palabra – Oscar quiso levantarse de donde estaba pero algo la detuvo.

- Déjame terminar – André tenía agarrada de un brazo a su amiga – pero en esta ocasión no lo obedeceré – Oscar lo miro sorprendida – sino que simplemente me limitare a apoyar lo que tú quieras hacer.

- Gra…gracias – Oscar tomo la mano de su amigo – en ese caso yo tampoco te mentiré – llevo su mirada al techo – La verdad estoy muy confundido, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, tengo curiosidad de conocer ese lugar pero también tengo miedo de estar solo. Dime André, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

- Mmm, yo la verdad me arriesgaría a ir – el niño trato de fingir una sonrisa – ¿sabes la cantidad de "nerds" que habrá para molestar? Sin contar la enorme cantidad niñas bonitas que conocería.

- André – Oscar soltó la mano de su amigo y le dio un golpe en el brazo – sabes muy bien que no me gustan las niñas.

- Yo lo decía por mí no por ti – ese comentario le saco una carcajada a Oscar, pero más pronto de lo esperado su rostro se llenó de tristeza.

- Sabes André, no quiero separarme de ti. Tú has sido mi único amigo durante todos estos años.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que vamos a separarnos? Aunque estaremos en diferentes escuelas seguiremos viviendo en la misma casa, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

- Tienes razón – en ese momento el estómago de Oscar empezó a sonar, lo que la hizo enrojecer.

- Veo que ya tienes hambre, y yo también. Regresemos a la casa de una vez.

Oscar asintió avergonzada, y se levantó de donde estaba. André también se levantó y tomo de la mano a su amiga, para después de ello dirigirse a la casa.

.

.

.

.

Oscar después de cenar decidió ir al despacho de su padre. Una vez allí se dirigió a uno de los extremos del ambiente, en donde un enorme cuadro colgaba. Siempre que contemplaba dicha imagen Oscar sentía una enorme sensación de paz dentro de sí, lo que en consecuencia le permitía poder meditar mejor sus decisiones, y en ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, ella necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer.

Se quedó contemplando durante varios minutos dicha imagen, que correspondía al retrato de una bella mujer de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos azules. Oscar miraba el dulce expresión de esa mujer y la comparaba con el rostro duro de su padre, fue en ese momento que dijo algo para sí misma.

- Madre no sabes cuánto te necesito – a Oscar se le escaparon algunas lágrimas – ¿Por qué me dejaste tan pronto?

Después se unos instantes se limpió el rostro y continuo hablando despacio.

- Dime madre, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – luego de un rato su rostro se ilumino – Si, ya se lo que hare. Gracias madre por ayudarme.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, lo que hizo que Oscar se girara bruscamente a ver quién había entrado. El Sr. Jarjayes al encontrarse cara a cara con su hijo también se sobresaltó pero lo disimulo.

- Buenas noches Oscar, ¿Qué es lo que haces en mi despacho?

- Yo, bueno… – la niña no supo que responder.

- Veo que ya estas más calmado. ¿Crees que ahora si podamos hablar civilizadamente sobre tu nueva escuela?

- Pues – "Ahora o nunca Oscar" se dijo para sí misma – precisamente por eso te espera aquí padre. Ya he tomado una decisión al respecto.

- Así – dijo sorprendido el Sr. Jarjayes – Y podría saber qué es lo que has decidido.

- Acepto ir al liceo pe… – Oscar no termino de hablar porque su padre se le acerco y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros.

- No sabes cuan feliz me haces hijo mío. Finalmente has entrado en razón.

- Espera padre aún no he terminado de hablar. Acepto ir sí, pero solo con una condición.

- ¿Una condición? – Jarjayes soltó a su hijo intrigado – ¿De qué se trata?

- Bien – respiro profundamente – Yo iré a ese liceo solo si André va conmigo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿André en el prestigioso liceo "Louis Le Grand"?

- Si padre – Oscar hablo firmemente – Esa es mi condición, y si no la cumples no iré a ese lugar, aunque me mates.

- Pe… – de pronto por la mente del Sr. Jarjayes una idea se cruzó – Está bien, André estudiara contigo. Hablare en el liceo para que se le conceda algún tipo de beca.

- No padre. Yo quiero que tú pagues su colegiatura como lo has venido haciendo hasta ahora. Él es un excelente estudiante y sabrá corresponderte.

- Pues… – el hombre se llevó una mano a la barbilla – en ese caso…tú también tendrías que hacer algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué dices padre? – Oscar se sorprendió por lo dicho por su padre.

- Aceptare pagar la colegiatura de André pero a cambio tú tendrás que cumplir una condición sin protestar, aunque bueno, en realidad son dos condiciones.

- ¿Cuáles son? – la niña lo miro desafiante.

- Bien. La primera es que mientras estés estudiando en el liceo deberás tener una conducta ejemplar, sé que será algo complicado pero creo que lo lograras – dio una sonrisa burlona a su hija.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- Considero que esta será mucho más sencilla para ti – miro a su hija fijamente – deberás continuar ocultando que eres una niña ante tus compañeros, así como lo hacías en tu antigua escuela.

- ¿Solo es eso? – ambas condiciones le parecieron sencillas de cumplir – Y en caso que incumpla alguna, ¿Qué pasara con André? ¿Acaso le quitarías el apoyo? ¿Lo sacarías del liceo? – dio una mirada desafiante a su padre.

- No, por supuesto que no. André es un buen muchacho y sería injusto para él que yo hiciera eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que haría, en caso de que incumplieras tu palabra, sería enviarte a alguna escuela fuera de Francia, y a ese lugar André no podría acompañarte como ahora.

- Mmm, está bien – Oscar extendió una mano a su padre – Acepto.

- Muy bien – el Sr. Jarjayes correspondió el gesto de su hija.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a André? – dijo soltando la mano de su padre.

- Mañana iré a hablar con el director del liceo y en cuanto obtenga una respuesta suya se lo diré a André.

- Gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme hijo – la miro con ironía – recuerda que a partir ahora todo está en tus manos.

- Lo se padre – Oscar no bajo la mirada – Ahora debo de retirarme a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches hijo. Que descanses bien.

Oscar salió del despacho rumbo a su habitación con aires de satisfacción. Había logrado doblegar la voluntad de su padre y ahora André estudiaría con ella, y aunque tenía que cumplir un par de condiciones, para ella estas eran insignificantes. Tener una "conducta intachable" no era cosa del otro mundo y mantener su verdadero género en secreto lo había hecho desde pequeña, así que continuar haciéndolo no sería ningún problema. La alegría que sentía en ese momento le permitió dormir tranquilamente esa noche.

.

.

.

.

En su despacho, el Sr. Jarjayes se sentía sumamente complacido por lo que acaba de lograr. Su hijo había aceptado no solo ir al liceo "Louis Le Grand" sino que además ahora el mayor secreto de la casa seguiría a buen resguardo, y todo ello lo había logrado sin hacer mayor esfuerzo o sacrificio, y solo utilizando su astucia.

Él, como un viejo zorro que era, intuía lo complicado que sería convencer a su hijo de cambiar de escuela y más aún si debía hacerlo solo, y fue por ello que decidió que su "protegido" acompañara a su obstinado heredero. Desde un principio no solo había confirmado el ingreso de Oscar al liceo, sino también el de André, quien se encargaría de controlarlo. El muchacho de ojos color esmeralda se había convertido en su As bajo la manga.

Si su hijo aceptaba ir al liceo sin protestas, lo premiaría con la compañía de su mejor amigo, caso contrario podría usar dicha información en su beneficio. Así pues, cuando Oscar se negó rotundamente a cambiar de escuela, logro manipular a André para que este intentara convencerla de ir al liceo. Si el muchacho cumplía su propósito lo "recompensaría" con su ingreso a dicha escuela.

Finalmente su testarudo hijo había cedido, y como el suponía, su única condición era no separarse de su mejor amigo. Simulo dudar en aceptar la propuesta de la pequeño rubia, cuando en realidad su verdadera intención era la de manejar la voluntad de esta, y lo había conseguido. Oscar no se separaría de André mientras ella mostrara una conducta intachable, y aún más importante, mientras ella siguiera ocultando que era mujer. Todo había salido a pedir de boca para Rene de Jarjayes.

En tanto en sus respectivas habitaciones, Oscar y André descansaban plácidamente, sin sospechar siquiera del ardid del que habían sido víctimas. Ninguno de los dos sabía que pronto una nueva vida comenzaría para ellos, una nueva etapa en la que todo a su alrededor cambiaria.


End file.
